(1)Solid Snake vs (18)Isaac (Golden Sun) vs (27)Commander Keen 2013
Results Round One Sunday, July 21st, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This match, like most 1 vs 16 or 1 vs 8 or 1 vs 18 vs 27 vs 294564 matches, was very predictable. These usually serve as a tribute to the 1 seed, unless we're talking about LOLHALOLOL, and Snake delivered well. So did Isaac, all things considered. The only thing to really take from this match was whether or not Snake would be able to challenge Link, and this match absolutely proved he could. Link didn't look particularly dominant in his round 1 match, while Snake went out and took care of business. This didn't mean Snake would be able to take Link down 1 on 1 or anything, but the numbers after this match were absolutely close enough to give Snake the win if you throw Mario in there, like we all thought he would be. It would end up being Samus in that spot, and there is not a doubt in my mind Snake wins this contest if the final is Link/Snake/Samus. Cloud probably scores something like 45% on Link these days. Snake can't make that up with an assist from Nintendo? Come on. Zen's (Late) Analysis Snake comes out of the gate dick first, asserting his dominance over Link and smacking Isaac so hard upside the head that he knocked him out of the Smash roster forever. Hey let's take a trip over to the Smash Ultimate board, shall we? Wow! People seem to really want this Isaac guy. They want him so much that Sakurai took him out as an Assist Trophy in Smash 4, the only time that has ever happened ever. Remember how close Felix got to Master Chief back in the day? Look at Isaac now, unable to triple Commander Keen. No wonder Sakurai isn't putting him in Smash. What does he owe to the 6637 people asking for him? I want to take a moment to talk about Solid Snake and ZenOfThunder's newly-coined Martyr Factor (or the MFer): Konami spent the years post-Summer 2013 taking big, steamy dumps all over Kojima, Kojima Productions and Metal Gear Solid V. The franchise itself is in ruins, and everyone is aware. The developers of Metal Gear Survive, the heavily-panned, poorly selling Rust-like spinoff of MGS, were even in on the hate, hiding easter eggs in their own games dissing their Konami producers and crying out for their lord and savior Kojima to save them. But what does that mean for Snake? Well, obviously he's not going to be in any games outside of Smash Ultimate anytime soon. Hayter would be willing to voice him but outside of Sakurai asking him to reprise the role in Smash, Konami doesn't seem (Commander) keen on bringing him back. Keifer Sutherland has such a busy schedule filming such classic new films as Pompeii and Flatliners that there's no way Konami could get him back to record three more grunts for a new MGS game. So where am I going with this? Shouldn't Snake be weaker with less appearances? Well, yeah. Yeah he should. That's where you mix in a vial of concentrated Zen "kind of reaching there, buddy" juice. The downfall of MGS, Kojima and Snake was so highly publicized and Konami was villainized to such an extreme degree that I believe love for Snake has reached a new level, and the story of his fall will be etched into gaming history in such a way that people will vote for him not only out of love but respect and a little bit of pity. Even though MGSV was pretty polarizing, the fate of Kojima offsets all the negative feelings, because even if the game was lacking, it was not Kojima's fault, not Snake's fault, it was Konami's fault, and FucKonami. The MFer. You heard it here first. Snake > Link 2018 let's go boys Category:2013 Contest Matches